narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bombadcrowftw
Approved Approved of Boil Release -Fahwsome Working? Hey, is the chat working? Whenever I try to go on, I just get endless loading--The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 14:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) hello this is shirokei1 i would like to challenge you to a role playing match i been challenging each member in hopes of seeing if i can match or bet anyone if you do except my challenge you can make the match and start it (i'll be using Buddha)just send me the link on my talk page wanna join hey wanna join my rp I have a sign-up page and the info for it is on New beginnings and sign-up is on New beginnnings:sign-up page so if you interested just hit me with a message. Derekmatthews33 13:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 wanna rp battle hey whats up you want to rp my character is Baggu Aburame if you want to make a post and we can start ok. Derekmatthews33 17:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 hey whats up wanted to know if you got this message and wanted to rp with me if you don't mind making it if no just send a message ok. Derekmatthews33 17:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Jashin Okay so i made a guy named Rai, and he seems like one of the perfect people to join the Jashinist cult. Look him up please, and give your opinion. But please, can I join? I tried not to godmod, and he needs a little construction, but other then that he would be really good for Jashin. Peace out, -Hughdo Okay Okay but how do u get an infobox? I'll make the illusion weaker and less OP too! thnx for the advice. I honestly don't know how to get an infobox. And im getting off the computer right now so dont expect me to answer your next comment soon. -Hughdo jashin hey mate. I had started a jashin character a while back as i had mentioned on your char's page. could he be a part of the cult? Cheers! JetTalk 13:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika He was akatsuki as i made him for my story first. so he's not a member of akatsuki, will ask cullen if he can be an associate. though most probably will have no connection with akatsuki. Don't really need help with the character. was just wondering if you had any ideas for any jashin ability, but i think i have one now. so i'll see how that turns out. JetTalk 17:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika :Hey about the jashin cult, mind adding my character, Tenma, to the list of members as a undercover spy in konoha? Also i had an idea about his background. Could i list that sometime after Zuie became initiated into the cult Tenma came to Kusa for his own initiation and meeting Zuie became friends with her. After some time he fell in love with her. Over the years he would secretly visit Kusa to try and court her but ultimately she scorned his advances and chose Mang. This kind of ticked him off so now he's secretly conspiring against Mang. Let me know what you think of this. Cheers! JetTalk 02:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika :More or less what I wanted to try out. They came to know each other and over time he unknowingly fell in love with her even though he knew she was a lesbian. Something like that. Also are there any particular requirements there for the character to be in the cult?JetTalk 13:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Seriously Are you expecting that someone like me will let someone like you in my group? Nah, just kidding :P Of course you can ;) Kai - Talk 17:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) hey Hey crow, I've noticed that, even though they're awesome, your techniques have a general lack of proper kanji and romanji. Since I'm bored, would you mind If I added them to their pages? Kai - Talk 15:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Jashnist May i join ill add my character later?staticzZz 06:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Shoumetsu KyandiistaticzZz 01:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Fah Well I guess this begins a long series of messages on your wiki. :< At least I still get to talk to you wish I'm glad. We can try to have convo's like we did on chatango... :) So how are you? --Fahuem 00:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you should make a blog post so it can be easier to talk or something? :/ --Fahuem 02:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure its just chatango your parents don't like? Or is it any type of chatroom in which you can contact people with? --Fahuem 02:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC) T~T Oh well, I could start up a blog post for me, you, and whoever to talk to which I think will be easier as we can discuss ideas, normally talk, and those sorts. If you like the idea I'll give you the link to you. I'm sorry this happened. ;_; --Fahuem 02:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright on it! Wish it didn't happen though. .__. Fahuem 02:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fahuem/Friend_Talk Their. Sorry its a bit simple and cheesy. > ~> Fahuem 02:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok. :< I'm sorry for being slower than a lazy whore but I'm trying to multitask. School, Chores, etc. I can't promise anything tonight because I'm trying to hurry and get some stuff done on here and homework. Tomorrow and this weekend sounds good though. --Fahuem 00:36, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Kat I've decided heavy russian accents are smexy. In my mind, Xianzhi now has a thick russian accent. Your post. Wahpah 01:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Never... Title speaks. --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 17:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah And yea he decided to come back. --Fahuem 04:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Also I found a video you might like. :< http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dF2ZLq7oBk --Fahuem 04:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Complications I'll be willing to start any one of those now...however forums aren't a privilege...more of...a requirement for Rping...--Fahuem 14:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Meh, Forums... Wiki... it's a preference. If people want to use them they can, I'd perfer not to with things already being easily handled here. Bombadcrowftw 15:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Your right...also I'm sorry but I think I'm just gonna scrap the idea for Musei and delete him...I'm having troubling thinking straight and I can barely get any inspiration without help. Again, I'm sorry. --Fahuem 13:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) kk ok kl thanks could i keep four elements and two kekkei genkais or is that going to far?Greed003 14:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) RP Sure man, I'd like that. But could we start it after the 13th? I have two more papers on the 10th and 13th so need to work a little for them. Cheers!--Jet'ika (Talk | ) 15:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm free now (ended up getting a three day break before my final paper) so if you want we can start the rp now. Cheers!--Jet'ika (Talk | ) 12:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :The name's fine. And not having the rp as a pure fight would be fun. Did you have anything particular in mind? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 16:12, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 20:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Update If you don't mind, lets start the Reiki and Kurenai vs Huoyen Chen. -Fah Sounds good. Bombadcrowftw 22:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, lets get to work. First we need the background story, enviroment, plot, and finally a name. Any ideas, I'm thinking of some now, when I get all figured out I'll share with ya. :) -Fahwshome Also, your post on puppets. Fahuem 13:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm pretty proper but I have a short temper, sorry if I get frustrated. But Ive been Jashinist 3 years, next month, and this set me off. I'm not gonna make this fancy (I hate typing) I read your article on Jashinism cult. One thing caught my eyes, the big giant letters saying "IN ORDER TO JOIN THE JASHIN CULT, YOU MUST ASK Bombadcrowftw FOR PERMISSION FIRST" As I said I'm trying not to get mad, but I'm wondering if you're serious. I'm wondering because I noticed you're into rp. Is this apart of your rp? Do members who want to join your rp have to ask, if that's the case I have no problem. ..However If your saying I have to ask you to worship my god we have a issue. Please tell me (as my username says "I only joined to ask you this question" so please dont waist my time) I only joined this site to question you 06:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Mat